For the purpose of purification, analysis, or the like of a substance to be measured in a sample, separation and/or purification or concentration has been widely performed on the substance to be measured using a column (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). In such separation and/or purification or concentration, a recovery rate by the column, of the substance to be measured may be used.
For example, in a case where quantitative analysis of the substance to be measured in the sample is performed after separation and/or purification or concentration, of the substance to be measured using the column, a measured value may be corrected by the recovery rate of a specific substance by the column for the purpose of farther improving the accuracy of quantification.